This demonstration project is designed to establish that adult ex-offenders who are alcohol abusers can be rehabilitated with the help of trained community volunteers. The project will deal with two classes of offenders. One group will be composed of persons who have been granted parole and the other will consist of persons who have been released upon completion of their sentence. The applicant organization has been assured that they will be able to interview and screen offenders from both groups to determine those who have a problem with alcohol so that they can be offered the opportunity of participating in this rehabilitation project. Determination of eligibility will be based on several factors including self-reports, the Michigan Alcohol Screening Test and official criminal justice system records.